The last one
by Rin Hozuuki
Summary: The tale of a girl. The last of her kind as she ventures into the world above Ravenloss for the first time since the genocide of her race. Will she survive or will her fate mirror those of the ones she held close?
1. My Story

I can tell you my story, it's not a happy one, but I'll still tell it to you. My name is Kami Vinnipeg, I was often called by the second name, as all are until they reach age, however my mother called me Peggy, as did others, But they're all dead now. They've been dead for a while. I'm 17, pretty young to be alone but it's whatever. I still haven't left since they've died several months ago. I've gotten quite skinny and my face must look pretty bad after living in this burnt town for this long, but i wouldn't know all the mirrors have been destroyed. I would look in water to see my face, but the water down here is too murky, it's not like you get sunlight underground. My only real light is the light of broken spirit looms. It is by that light that I am writing this. I should stop talking about myself. I should talk about the incident, the massacre, the genocide of my race. It was a Saturday I was reading the little Pegasus to my younger sister Illia. That's when i heard the screams. "It's Sisera and her army of Necromancers!" I don't know much about Sisera except that she's a horrible person. She kills anyone who gets in the way of what she wants. Men, women, children, and helpless babies. Mom and Dad were out, going to the market to buy stuff for dinner. I remember telling Illia to hide under the bed until i said she could come out. Didn't figure it would be the last time I saw her. If i had i would have said something better. But no, i went outside to see what was happening, what was going on. The village was on fire, it spread quickly, the flames of hatred. I saw Sisera but only for a moment. Her skin was black as night and her hair was the color of a lilac. Something which upsets me much as my sister Illia is name after the Loss word for Lilac. I ran to my neighbor's Mrs. Wabi's house. "Mrs. Wabi, what's going on?" I cried out as I saw her in her chair. She looked up to me, Her aged eyes met with mine. "Vinnipeg. The necromancer's are attacking. Sisera is still angered at us because of Mayor Misei refusing to tell our secrets. Many of us will die today. Today. Today will be my last day. We are outnumbered. We stand no chance. But you Winnipeg You are strong. You are young. When i look into your eyes I see promise" she said softly. I cried the way she talked, would it really be our last day? Will i ever see anyone again? I thought to myself. "Vinnipeg. In my basement are my spirit Looms. I want you to have them if your parent's don't survive. But don't look for them until you know it's safe." She said as she handed me a key. "Take anything else from my house that you need unless it's burnt. Now go" She said. I nodded and ran through her door, I realised our house was burning, I coughed as I ran inside. "Illia! Illia!" I screamed but to no avail. I yelled for her one more time before I fell. The floor had collapsed beneath me. I must have hit my head because I passed out, but i survived i was low enough to where the smoke couldn't get to me. My back had burns and my hair was slightly singed but i was alive. I remember looking around. Ash all ash. I found Illia. Well her body atleast. The smoke had killed her. I picked her up as tears ran down my face. I was the big sister and I didn't save her. She must hate me... I gave her the best burial i could and went inside. I was alone. I am alone. I am the last Soul Weaver.

_Authors notes_

Hello there. Been a long time since I've wrote fan fiction. I hate being tied down. But I've decided that I'm going to do it, I may change certain things and for that i am sorry, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.


	2. Once

I'd made my mind. I was going to the surface. I couldn't stand to be down here any more. I needed fresh food, clean water, and to escape the desolate hole called Ravenloss, so i started on my way. I went into Mrs. Wabi's house, or shall I say the wreckage of her house, first. I could see the stairs in the rubble. I went down them quickly as they could've collapsed any moment. It was dark and I fumbled to find the door where she kept them. There were four doors and just my luck i found it on the first try. I shoved in the key and yanked open the heavy door. I couldn't beleive my eyes as the room lit up.

Weapons galore. I know i only needed the looms but i couldn't help myself. I reached for a small dagger., no longer than my hand and attached it to my belt. I looked over each and every weapon. Staff's, Sais, Swords, daggers! Everything a person could want! But I decided to grab the looms lest i tempt myself to take more. I looked them over and tried them on. They didn't glow... Now i now you have to focus your energy and learn to use them, and trust me i tried, but to no avail. Even after mother's death her's still glowed, so why couldn't I get these one's to work? I sighed there was no use pondering on things i couldn't yet change. I started for the stairs. They crumbled beneath my feet so i had to hurry. I made my way towards the highest point in Ravenloss. The mausoleum Seven stories tall It was the closest i could get to the surface. I mean i couldn't take the portal Sisera destroyed it. So i climbed, and climbed, and climbed some more until i had reached the top. I dug the grapple hook out of my backpack. I started to hit at the surface over and over. till it broke. The hole started small but i made it bigger and bigger until finally I had made it big enough.

I could see light and it burned, worse than I thought it would. I threw up the grapple hook and latched on the something. I tugged to make sure it was stable and climbed up. When i reached the top i looked around. I was next to a building, and trees. I took it in. The colors were so bright and the place just seemed cheery and hopeful. I smiled and sat on the grass, glad I decided to come up. But my moment with nature didn't last long. A lady came and began to shriek at me. "What are you doing to my Inn? Why did you do this!" She yelled. I was frightened. My first time talking to another human and this is what happens. I was visibly frightened and she noticed. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It's just your digging a hole next to my Inn and the guests are complaining..." She said softly. "By the way, I'm Serenity the owner of Falconreach's finest and only Inn" She smiled. I struggled for a moment, it had been so long since I had last said a word and for just a second i forgot how to talk. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to reach the above ground..." I said "I don't mean any harm" I added. She gave me an odd and confused look. "The above ground?" She asked.

I searched my head for an answer but before I could answer someone else did for me. "I haven't heard anyone refer to us as the above ground since they wiped out the soul weavers" A man said as he chuckled. "It's not funny!" I yelled. He sighed. "No. It was a tragic thing. I laughed out of sorrow. My dear friend Akilios was a Soul Weaver." He sighed. Anger burrowed inside me. Akilios was my father. "How did you know him? Tell me now!" I demanded. "Why does it matter to you?" He asked. "That's none of your concern. Now tell me how you know him. Are you working with Sisera?" I asked angrily. "I would never work with Sisera and Akilios was my best friend. We grew up together." He said. I scoffed. "Impossible. Non-Soulweavers aren't aloud inside of Ravenloss!" I said angry at this man's lies. "What makes you think I'm not one?" He asked amused with my anger. "I can tell, and your eyes. They don't glow like a Soulweaver and you lack spirit looms." I answered. "How very right you are." He smiled.

"Now tell me how did you know Akilios?" I asked again. He inhaled deeply. "I was once a Soulweaver"


End file.
